Reunited
by LilyHemsworth
Summary: Destiny was one of the lucky ones. One of the people who survived, who escaped. She's gone through so much deaths, of her friends and family. But when she escapes, she brings 4 friends along. Thomas, Newt, Teresa & Minho. As she continues with her journey, she faces trials she's never faced before.


_**Destiny was one of the lucky ones. One of the people who survived, who escaped. She's gone through so much deaths, of her friends and family. But when she escapes, she brings 4 friends along. Thomas, Newt, Teresa & Minho. As she continues with her journey, she faces trials she's never faced before.**_

Destinys POV

''Destiny! Wake up!'' Minho screams into my ear.

I wake up and rub my eyes. The helicopter stopped, and all I remember is getting dragged out to the helicopter and off somewhere. But where? I look at Thomas, he gets pulled out by some guys. I hop up and spot something, it was a little carved out wood person. I soon remembered that I lost a true, loved brother, Chuck. Tears started to well up into my eyes, but I wiped them away.

I hopped out of the helicopter and started walking towards the building. Thomas soon came, and rammed against me, he said sorry and just ran towards the helicopter.

''What are you doing Thomas?'' I ask while following him.

I saw that he reached in and grabbed something.

''I can't go anywhere without this,'' Thomas smiles.

I smile and Thomas and I head inside of the building. I look around, it was pretty fancy, but not enough to impress me. I'm the kind of person who can't really get impressed easily. Trust me, people have tried, but they just never do. I look down the hallway, a man with gray hair was walking up towards us with some men behind him.

''I've been expecting you guys,'' He smiles as he puts his hand together.

''Who the hell are you?'' Thomas says while backing away.

''Oh,'' The strange man chuckles. ''I'm sorry, my name is Janson, I own this facility, I've been looking forward to meeting you all,'' His eyes snap at me.

''Mostly you, Destiny,'' He smiles.

I give him a little smile, he than claps his hands and starts walking us somewhere. When we arrive at the room, my jaw dropped, the smae with the others. I looked at Thomas, he was too focused on what was sitting there right in front of him though. I looked over to Newt, same was going with him. When I reached Minho, he was off and ready.

''Bloody hell! Look at all of this food!'' Newt shouts while walking towards it.

I rush over next to Newt. He was grabbing everything that was on the plates. But it got slapped away by Thomas. Soon after, Thomas and Newt started fighting over the food.

''Boys! Boys!'' Janson shouts.

They both look over at him.

''There's plenty for everyone, no need to fight, just enjoy,'' Janson leaves the room and locks the door.

I look at the food, it didn't look very appitizing. I didn't really trust that Janson guy, mostly if he knows me, but I have no clue who he is. If I couldn't trust Janson, what was the results of trusting stuff he gives to us? That's a real low percentage if I should say. I pick up a piece of chicken, I look at it and observe it. I soon see something dripping. It was gooey and green.

''What...'' I look at it drip. For sure it wasn't grease.

I sit down and look at my hands. I don't know if I should eat, I'm hungry as hell though. I start to smell something, something that smelled good. But how? The food didn't look trustable, Janson didn't look trustable. I looked over at Thomas, he was gobbling down his food. I look over at the food.

''Ooh... What the hell,'' I stand up and rush over to the food.

I sit down in between Newt and Thomas and start to chomp down the food. Moaning of how good it tasted. I could hear Thomas groaning as well. Newt was just talking about how good it was. I suddenly felt something in my stomach, I held it.

''Ooohh...'' I groaned.

''Does anyone else feel that killing sensation in their stomach?'' I ask while almost passing out.

''Guys?'' I look to my side.

Thomas and Newt weren't there. I look down, they were on the ground, passed out with food in their mouths. Teresa was too, and soon after, so was I.

 **((A/N: I don't own any of these characters except Destiny, the characters are owned by the wonderful James Dashner))**


End file.
